


Sillä aikaa kun

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, dialogia, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Lestrade painaa poskensa vasten pöytää ja lakkaa panemasta vastaan.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 1





	Sillä aikaa kun

**Author's Note:**

> Woditin tämän 2012. Idea oli jo valmiiksi juurtunut päähän jo useampaa viikkoa aiemmin. Halusin ficciin nimenomaan rutinoitunutta seksiä, jonka aikana puhutaan aivan kaikesta muusta kuin siitä itsestään. Kuin varkain, rivien väliin sujahti toinenkin paritus 8)
> 
> Tätä ei ole betattu, kaikki vihreet ovat YKSIN MINUN!
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

"Onhan se totta, hän on kummallinen ihminen", Mycroft sanoo napittaessaan paitaansa auki. "Mutta hän on kuitenkin veljeni."

"Kummallinen on vähättelyä", Lestrade tuhahtaa avatessaan kalvosimiaan. "Joskus tuntuu, että Sally on oikeassa haukkuessaan Sherlockia friikiksi."

"No, no", Mycroft toruu, mutta ei voi estää hymyä nousemasta huulilleen. "Ehkäpä niin."

"Jotain tässä kuitenkin pitäisi kai tehdä", Lestrade sanoo hetken kuluttua kun on saanut paidan yltään. Hän jää nojaamaan Mycroftin työpöytään odotellessaan tämän saavan housut viikattua tuolin selkänojalle. Lestraden omat ovat rutussa lattialla, mutta hän tietää Mycroftin suoristavan nekin ennen aloittamista.

"Miten kauan sitä on kestänyt?" Mycroft kysyy nostaessaan Lestraden housut ja silotellessaan ne käsivarrelleen. Lestrade pyöräyttää silmiään.

"Kaksi viikkoa. Minusta se on jo liikaa."

"Totta, totta", Mycroft nyökyttelee. Hän kiertää pöydän ja asettuu Lestraden eteen. "Onko ehdotuksia?"

"Sinun veljesihän hän on", Lestraden tuhahtaa. "Juurihan pääsit sanomasta, että—"

"Niin, samaa lihaa ja verta", Mycroft myöntelee ja tarttuu Lestraden boksereihin. "Uudet?"

"Joululahja tiimiltä", Lestrade sanoo harteitaan kohauttaen.

Mycroft on hetken hiljaa, tutkii vain boksereiden porokuviointia kulmakarva koholla. Sitten hän tiputtaa ne alas hyväksyen hiljaisesti uuden asusteen.

"Hän ei kuuntele minua. Eikä sinuakaan. Luulen että asia pitää viedä ylemmälle taholle", Mycroft pohtii valmistellessaan Lestradea. Hän ei yleensä välitä liata omia käsiään, mutta tietyissä tilanteissa sitä ei voi välttää. Lestrade on yksi poikkeuksista.

"Mitä, parlamenttiin?" Lestrade ähkäisee tarraten tiukasti Mycroftia lanteista. "Kuningattarelle? Tokkopa edes Sherlock niin suurta huomiota ansaitsee."

"Älä ole vulgaari, Greg", Mycroft toruu, ennen kuin viittoo Lestradea kääntymään. "Puhun äidistämme."

"Äidistänne?" Lestrade toistaa hämmentyneenä. "Onkohan se hyvä puheenaihe juuri nyt?"

Mycroft naurahtaa vasten Lestraden olkaa työntyessään tämän sisään. "Keskittymiskyvyssäni ei ole mitään vikaa."

"Ei, uh, tunnu olevan", Lestrade myöntää ja tarraa pöydän reunaan tiukemmin, kun Mycroft aloittaa varmat työnnöt. "Ei yhtään mitään."

"Voisin ottaa asian puheeksi huomenna. Näemme lounaalla."

"Se-elvä se", Lestrade älähtää ja pusertaa lakattua puupintaa rystyset valkoisina. Hänellä on vaikeuksia ajatella mitään muuta kuin sitä, mikä hänen takamukseensa työntyy uudelleen ja uudelleen ja uudelleen ja mitä se tekee hänen omalle etumukselleen.

"Uskon, että tilanne laukeaa jouluun mennessä", Mycroft jatkaa puhumista. Hänen äänensä on vain hitusen värittynyt. Vähemmän herkkäkorvainen voisi luulla, ettei Mycroft ole parastaikaa viettämässä yksityistä lounastaukoa pitkäaikaisen rakastajansa kanssa. Saati sitten naimassa tätä työpöytäänsä vasten. Lestraden korvat ovat kuitenkin tavallista herkemmät ja hän erottaisi äänestä jopa huolestuneen vireen, ellei olisi niin keskittynyt vetämään käteen.

"Uh."

"Oletko muuten ajatellut—" Mycroft keskeyttää hakiessaan parempaa kulmaa. "Mitä teet jouluna?"

Lestrade painaa poskensa vasten pöytää ja lakkaa panemasta vastaan. Mycroftin manikyroidut kynnet pusertavat hänen harteitaan ja iho läiskii vasten ihoa jokaisella syväluotaavalla työnnöllä. Lestraden tarvitsee vain pidellä kiinni esinahan takaa, sillä Mycroft tekee kerrankin kaiken työn hänen puolestaan.

"Ennnnnn!"

"Jospa tulisit tapaninpäivänä lounaalle kartanoon? Tilanne on varmasti rauennut siihen mennessä, voisimme pitää ikään kuin—" Mycroft takeltelee, ilmeisesti hän alkaa hengästyä nopeasta tahdista. "Tuplatreffit."

Lestrade hädin tuskin kuulee viimeisen sanan, sillä laukeaa juuri sillä hetkellä reisilleen ja hulahtaa suoraan post-orgastiseen tilaan, jossa ei ole veljiä, ei äitejä eikä suhdeongelmaisia friikkejä. Mycroft on vihdoinkin hiljaa, tarttuu vain Lestraden lanteisiin ja työntelee itsensä yli rajan. Lestrade tuntee purkauksen sisällään, mutta vain vaimeasti. Ikään kuin verhon takaa.

Orgasmi on ihmeellinen asia. Se auttaa jatkamaan myöhäiseen iltaan asti. Lestrade muistaa Mycroftin kysymyksen vasta sulkiessaan kotinsa oven laittoman pitkän päivän jälkeen. Hän hymyilee nakutellessaan kännykällään vastauksen.

> Ne on sitten treffit tapanina.  
> 

Sitä ennen täytyy vielä saada Sherlock pyytämään anteeksi Johnilta, mikä on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Se saattaa vaatia jopa jumalallisen väliintulon, mutta onneksi joulu on ihmeiden aikaa.


End file.
